The Slytherin Secret
by tenebrislupum666
Summary: Phoenix does not remember most of her past, but when she finds out that she is a witch and begins to attend Hogwarts, her memory starts to return little by little. She has horrible nightmares and begins to distrust her classmates. She hungers to learn more about her past, and one boy just might be able to help her, but is the pain worth the knowledge?
1. Introdution

Ello, this is just an introduction. Chapter one shall be posted soon and I shall try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy. **I only own Bill, Susan, Alexander, Phoenix, and any characters I choose to add (hehehe). Any other characters that are from J. K. Rowling's books are hers.**

**o0oOo0o**

My life has been a living hell. If you have met someone with a worse life, then I would love to meet them, though I bet you have not. I have been left on my own, watched loved ones die over and over again, fought superior enemies and lost, been tortured, found out things about myself that nobody would wish upon their worst enemy, and have had many other just _lovely_ occurrences. Like I said, my life has sucked. One thing I know for sure is that I would not change a single thing that has happened if it meant I got to be here today. I truly believe the suffering was worth it in the end.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Well, the beginning of my new life. It is best I start from there. I am warning you now; my story is not for the faint of heart. If you do not think you are up to it, then close this story. Close it, put it away, and never open it again. You might be better off not knowing the truth.

If you are still reading then be my guest… and continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Ello, this is chapter one. I hope you like it. I will gladly take any constructive criticism you have and try to fix anything you point out. If there are any typos that I missed, then please point them out. I am just trying to get the ball rolling with this chapter and I promise I will improve as I go on. **I do not on any characters aside from Bill, Susan, Alex, Phoenix, or any other OCs I may add. All other characters belong to the magnificent J. K. Rowling.**

o0oOo0o

There are little things you remember from your childhood. Your family pet, your favorite book, or your first friend. Or so I have been told. My memories consist of a big house, fire, and a blonde haired boy and his family.

I cannot remember most of my childhood, almost nothing before age ten. I know something happened to my parents when I was young. I also had a sister. That is what Susan told me. Bill says the same thing. If I ask questions about my past they change the subject and look away, but I always get a glimpse of the terror in their eyes.

I have lived with Susan and Bill for about a year now. They are very nice people. They are the typical mom and dad and I even have an older brother. He is fifteen and goes to a boarding school somewhere overseas. He is really cool and sends me gifts all the time. For some reason, Bill and Susan do not let me have most of the gifts.

I try to act like the perfect little daughter for them and they act like I really am their child, but they seem to always act carefully around me. They act like I am a bomb they have to be sure to keep from going off.

One day I will get all of the answers I need, but I am content until then. That is something Susan teaches me during our lessons, patience. She has schooled me at home since I have been here. In fact, I do not leave the house often at all. Right now they are sitting on the couch across from the chair I am seated in. They seem more anxious than usual for some reason.

I am just about to ask them what is wrong, when there are three knocks on the door. Susan's eyes nearly pop out of her head and I swear she jumped a little, causing her little gray bun to bob slightly.

Bill squeezes her shoulder in reassurance and slowly stands to get the door. Susan offers me a nervous smile as Bill's figure disappears around the corner of the wall. I hear the two men greeting each other and return Susan's smile. I can hear the front door shut and footsteps travel towards the living room.

The men enter the room together and the newcomer greets Susan with, "It has been far too long, my dear."

He kisses her hand and takes a seat in the remaining recliner while Bill resumes his previous seat. The man turns to me and I analyze him. He has kind eyes and a friendly smile beneath his long, gray beard. I noticed he has a strange way of speech, definitely not from America. He seems nice enough and I cannot help but take a liking to him. His deep-bellied laugh startles me out of my thoughts.

He addresses me as he speaks, "Hello, my darling. Aren't we a curious young lady?"

I tilt my head, not used to open conversations without tension. He laughs again and I cannot help the smile from spreading on my face.

"I have just realized I have yet to introduce myself!" He exclaimed. "I, Miss Smith, am Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to finally make your aquaintance!"

He extends his hand and I slowly take it. His hand completely envelopes my own as he firmly shakes it. His eyes shine as he releases my hand. He seems to think for a moment before turning to Susan and Bill.

"Would you mind too terribly to fetch us some tea?" he asked.

Susan nearly jumped to her feet to excuse herself. Bill excused himself as well to go and help her, although I do not understand how difficult it could possibly be to make tea. I watched as Mr. Dumbledore turned back to me.

"Well, you must be wondering why I am here. Am I correct?" He asks.

I nod my head and he continues, "Well, as you know, your brother, Alexander, goes to a boarding school quite a far distance away. I am the headmaster of his school. We teach very extraordinary people at Hogwarts. Your brother is very extraordinary, and indeed, so are you. You are almost eleven, am I correct?"

I nod once again, though I have a feeling he knew my age already. He smiles and starts to speak yet again.

"If you so choose, you are eligible to attend Hogwarts this coming school year." He smiles at my obvious enthusiasm before he continues, "You are in for quite a surprise, Miss Smith, but I believe I should refrain from telling you until your parents return."

As if on cue, Susan and Bill return, each balancing trays of sandwiches and tea. They place everything on the table and sit down of the loveseat once again. Mr. Dumbledore, or perhaps Professor Dumbledore, claps his hands happily.

"Well now that we are all present, I may continue." He looks to Susan and Bill, "I was about to tell your daughter the big secret."

They looked rather relieved, while still wary. Professor Dumbledore, as I now remember Alex calling him, began to speak yet again.

"Miss Smith, you are not like other children around here. The children at Hogwarts are like you, though." He said with a wide smile. "You, Miss Smith, are a witch!"


	3. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. Hope you all like it so far. Remember, I would love any constructive criticism and/or advice. I am writing (typing rather) chapter three and I shall hopefully post it soon. My Wi-Fi is cutting in and out so I might have to post it on the computer like this chapter. I figured I would put a disclaimer before every chapter so, once again **I only own my four characters (and any I may create hehehe), and any other characters belong to the awesome J. K. Rowling.**

**o0oOo0o**

The words were still echoing through my head. One word in particular._ Witch_. He must have been joking. He had to be trying to kid around before he told me the real truth. I could tell by gauging his expression that he believed he was telling the truth, although he could just be nuts. Susan and Bill, however, are sane from my experience. They seem to be awaiting my reaction. I asked the only thing I could think to.

"Are you out of your right mind?"

Professor Dumbledore surprised me by laughing. Rather loudly, I might add. He laughed for a few minutes before calming back down to a chuckle. Bill and Susan were watching him closely, as if they too believed he was crazed and might crack at any moment.

"My dear, I assure you, I am perfectly right of mind." He eventually spoke breathlessly.

I turned to Bill and Susan, and surprisingly Susan began to speak first.

"He is sane, sweetheart. I wish we could have told you sooner but there are many reasons we could not." She paused and I could tell she was watching my reaction before she continued. "Bill is a wizard and so is Alexander. Alex goes to Hogwarts because it is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Most of the gifts that he sends you are magical, which is why we always have kept them from you."

She stopped and Bill began to speak, "We are sorry to have kept you from other children all of this time, but if your abilities were exposed it would be very, very bad for the wizarding world. There are many things that you do not know, but I believe you will be able to easily catch up in your studies."

Professor Dumbledore cut in there, "Which is why, young lady, I have come here. I came in person to help explain our world to you and help give you insight on what your life will be like if you so choose to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming year. You may wish to acquire knowledge from Susan and Bill about things that are common knowledge in the Wizard world. Anything that would be better taught by reading, I would gladly provide for you. Now, I believe letting these sandwiches go to waste would be unacceptable."

His unwavering smile receded only while he ate the small sandwiches or drank his tea. Bill joined him, grabbing a few sandwiches off of the neat pile. Susan, however, continued to watch me. Her probing eyes did not wander once to a sandwich.

"Please, say something dear. You have not spoken a word since we started to explain everything. Are you alright?" She questioned.

"I do not understand." I replied quietly. "You have never showed any form of 'magic' around me."

"Well, I am a muggle. But Bill had refrained from showing you due to our lack of ability to predict your reaction. Alex was raised in a magical environment from birth. We know that your memories only reach so far back to when you came here. As far as you knew, there was no such thing as magic." She responded.

"Muggle?" I questioned.

"A non-magical person." Bill explained.

I nodded and asked, "What if I say you are all crazed, and that I do not believe that magic is real?"

"You would be kidding yourself." Bill spoke frankly.

"Let the girl believe what she wishes." Professor Dumbledore said with a sly smile.

I was surprised at his response. Then, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the tea pouring itself. I made a little choked sound and almost fully lost my composure.

"Now I have gone mad as well." I stated.

"You are sane." Professor Dumbledore said cheerily as the now full tea cup floated over to him.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. There are no wires. No strings of any sort. I believe I am right of mind, so there is only one exclamation.

"Magic is real." I said dubiously.

All three adults nodded and it was all I could do not to faint.

"Tell me more."

o0oOo0o

Several hours after my epiphany, I was cued in on the basics. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry, and Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster. Alex and Bill are both wizards, but Susan is a muggle. A muggle is a non-magical being. Hogwarts is split into four houses and on the first day I shall be sorted, along with all of the other first year students, into one of the four. I will be going to a place called Diagon Alley with Bill and Alex in a couple of days to retrieve supplies that are listed on a note in the envelope that Professor Dumbledore gave to me. Any further details are enclosed inside. I was also given several books that the Professor suggested I should read. He said any other knowledge I may need could be given to me by Alex or Bill.

"I am afraid I must now take leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smith." He turned to Bill and Susan. "A pleasure as always."

With a bow to all of us, he slipped on his coat and was out of the door. Susan and Bill watched as he left before turning to me. Bill gave me his usual one-armed hug before retreating upstairs. Susan smiled at me.

"We do love you. Trust me, you do not want to know about your past yet. Just enjoy your childhood." She paused as if to say something but shook her head. "It is rather late, let's go to bed."

She wrapped her arm around my back and guided me to my room. She kissed my forehead and bid me sweet dreams before going down the hall to her own room. I heard the door shut and went to my room. I prepared for bed and laid under the covers, thinking about how different Susan and Bill acted, and how different everything would be from now on.

o0oOo0o

I had woken up to the smell of breakfast and made my way downstairs to sit at the table, but I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the fourth member of our family seated at the table. He came home for break!

"Alex!" I practically screeched as I ran over to him.

A smile spread on his face and he opened his arms, which I gladly jumped into. I wrapped my arms around his neck, overjoyed that he came back. He is the one I am closest to in the house. The house has been a bore without him here.

"So, I hear you know the big secret now." He said as we pulled back from the embrace.

I nodded as everything from the night prior flooded back. He seemed happier than usual today.

"I think you would make a fine Gryffindor." He beamed.

It took me a moment to remember what that meant.

"Of course, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be alright too." He smiled mischievously before adding, "Anything but a sneaky Slytherin."

Susan coughed loudly from the stove, causing Bill to look up.

"Of course, we would love you just the same if you were a Slytherin." Bill piped up.

"_Right, _Alexander?" Susan stressed.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He agreed, before mumbling under his breath, "But it would make liking you a lot harder."

Bill hit him on the head with the newspaper he was reading. I could not help but snicker. Alex stuck his tongue out at me in a childish manner and I only laughed.

Soon we were finished with breakfast and ready to leave. Susan is staying behind to clean up while Bill, Alex, and I all go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies on our school lists. Bill decided that we would go by a method he called a port key. Bill and Alex had agreed that Floo Powder would not be the best of ideas for some reason.

I found out that part of why Bill and Susan chose to live where they did is because there is a port key close by. We hopped in the car and drove the short distance to a forest nearby and then walked a bit to the port key waiting there. I decided not to ask why it was an old gardening glove. Besides, any thought of me asking had disappeared when I felt like my stomach was about to empty itself. When I "landed" I saw Bill and Alex both gracefully land on their feet. I was about to ask about that when I noticed the shops lining the streets and forgot to ask.

Alex puffed his chest out before stating, "This, is Diagon Alley."


	4. Chapter 3

Well, that was chapter two. Now this is chapter three. I have gotten the metaphorical ball rolling and I am now making a metaphorical snowman with it. I am hoping to pick up the pace a little bit… maybe. So, I hope anyone who is reading this likes it. I might as well add that **I do not own any characters from the books/movies. I only own my OCs, thus the rest belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**o0oOo0o**

I feel like a cartoon. One where the funny little character has their jaw hit the ground out of shock. Everywhere I looked I saw owls, wands, or something flying around. Some people even had the stereotypical pointy hats! I thought that would have been a joke! Before I could stare any longer, Alex gave me a little shake.

"Why don't you get out your list?" He suggested. "We probably do not have a lot of things the same, but I can tell you where to get stuff."

I nodded and got out my list while stealing glances around. I pulled it out and handed it over to Alex. He studied it for a moment before handing it back to me.

"You can get most of your stuff in the same stores that I am getting my things in. You do, however, need a wand and I assume you would like a pet?" I nod and he continues, "Dad already gave me the money we need to get everything. We can hit Ollivander's and Magical Menagerie after Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Twilfitt and Tatting's, and The Leaky Cauldron. Got that?"

There were so many odd names that I could not possibly remember them all, but I nodded nonetheless. He nodded back and started walking off without me. I hurried to keep up as we went into the different stores.

We went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and Potage's Couldron Shop before deciding to go into a fun store. Alex brought me into a store called Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

The place was wonderful. People were testing out different jokes on each other in every direction I looked. Alex was smiling at my awe. He laughed at some poor guy at the retrieving end of a joke. Hid head grew to the size of his body and started to turn an odd shade of orange. A moment later, his head was shaped like a pumpkin. He even has a little tuft of green at the top, where a stem grew. His head shrunk back to normal and he looked perplexed and a bit dazed as he shuffled towards the door with a blank expression.

I could not help but laugh. I almost could not breathe, all the while feeling bad for the poor fellow.

"T-that, was w-wonderful!" Alex spoke between breaths. "That was something worthy of the Weasley twins."

"Are you talking about us, mate?" Two voices simultaneously asked from behind us.

We turned around to find two identical red heads with wide grins on their faces.

"Fred! George!" Alex said, giving each of them a bro-hug. "I did not know you guys were here today! Was pumpkin head your doing?"

They shared a wicked smile and nodded. "Most certainly."

They each looked around Alex on each side. They looked me up and down before turning to Alex with expressions of mock hurt.

"So," began one twin before the other finished, "who is the pretty girl you have not introduced us to?"

Alex rolled his eyes before saying, "Fred, George. This is Phoenix, and she is my sister. Phoenix, this is Fred and George."

The twins playfully shoved Alex aside and stepped in front of me. They extended their hands and then fought over who could shake my hand first. They reminded me of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb in Alice in Wonderland. I grabbed each of their hands with one of my own and shook. They smiled and one of them gently kissed my hand.

"Whoa there Georgie, don't scare the little lady off yet." The other twin said, presumably Fred.

George smiled and winked at me before they said together, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

I laughed a little. They went back to talking to Alex, but George kept glancing my way. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as they starting talking about some sport. There was one word that I heard come up a few times and could not help but ask.

"What is Quidditch?"

The twins turned and looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Alex was chuckling behind them. After a few moments of me growing very self-conscious, Alex chimed in.

"Guys, she only found out about the wizarding world yesterday."

Their expressions changed from realization to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Exactly how old are you, Love?" George asked.

I fought back my blush as I answered, "I will be eleven this December."

They both nodded and then Fred asked, "Why the bloody hell do you not know about the wizarding world?"

Alex saved me from answering by saying, "It is a long story."

His expression told them never to ask that question again. It was a very dark look that I have never seen on him before and it frightened me a bit. The three seemed to have a silent conversation with just their eyes.

"Right, well we have some more shops to hit, so we will see you around." Alex said.

He waved and started to turn when Fred half shouted, "How about you guys meet us at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Alex thought about it before nodding, "Yeah, alright. We were planning on going anyway. See you there when we are done."

We waved as we parted and headed to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. We finished up there rather quickly and headed to Twilfitt and Tatting's. Everybody in this store seemed rather snobby. We grabbed some clothes and made our way to check out when I mistakenly bumped into someone.

I looked up and noticed platinum blonde hair. Images flashed behind my eyes for a moment and I was perplexed. I only noticed that I was staring like a moron when I met his eyes. They were as stone cold as his face.

"My apologies, S-sir." I choked out.

He smiled down at me and I could not help the shiver from going up my spine. I felt as if the room had gotten colder and my blood turned to ice. His smile held no joy. It was an evil smile. I could tell from that moment that this man is not good. I also knew that I wanted to run and never come across him again.

"It is quite alright, my dear. Accidents happen." He said smoothly.

I tried to stand taller but he was still almost twice my size. I am far from having a slight frame, but I feel miniscule next to him. He slowly extended a gloved hand towards me. Though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I took it. He shook slowly, only frightening me more.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. You are?" he asked.

"Phoenix Smith. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." I bowed my head slightly.

I wish this encounter was over, but I refuse to act anything less than polite until it is. He obviously is a man of high standing and assumed I am an impolite little girl. He is not going to have the satisfaction of seeing me squirm, no matter how badly I want to.

"Phoenix!" I hear Alex call in a worried tone. "Phoenix! Where did you go? Phoe-"

He cut his sentence short when he saw me. He hurried over and shot a glare at Mr. Malfoy. He fussed about me, checking that I was alright before wrapping a protective arm around me.

"You would do well to learn some manners from Miss Smith." Mr. Malfoy said pointedly.

Alex turned me around and started to walk me away. I bowed my head to Lucius before I was rushed to the checkout and then out of the door. Alex sped all of the way to Magical Menagerie before we came to an abrupt halt aside the entrance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I did my usual nod and asked, "Why would I be anything else?"

"That was Lucius Malfoy." He stated as if it was obvious.

At my blank expression, he just shook his head. He gestured for me to follow him into the shop. Animals were everywhere I looked. There were newts, oddly colored frogs, snakes, owls, cats, and most other animals you could think of. I had not noticed Alex was talking.

"-poisonous and so I do not suggest one as a pet. You should pretty much get an owl." He concluded.

I remember Professor Dumbledore mentioning owl-post. An owl is probably the best idea.

Alex wanders while I look at the different owls. None catch my eye at first, though. I keep looking and hear a bird call from the back of the group. I make my way over and see a beautiful black and white owl perched on a stand in an open cage. The label says it is a female Black-Banded owl, or Strix (huhula). Its eyes were locked on me and it was as if it had human intelligence.

"Found a buddy?" Alex asked, coming up behind me.

I nodded, "I think I want her."

We were out of the store in no time, with my owl on the cart. I keep running different names through my head, but none seem to fit her. Alex insisted on pulling the cart as we made our way to Ollivander's. We walked through the doors and I could not help but feel nervous. There were shelves on shelves of boxes behind the counter. The shelves stretch to each side farther than I could see. Alex left the cart by the door and came to stand by me. I gave him an uneasy smile before turning back to the counter. When I did turn back, there was an elderly man standing at the counter.

"How may I help you, young lady?" He asked.

"U-uhm."

"We are here to get her a wand." Alex said, saving me from making a fool of myself.

"Well then, let me see…" He trailed off.

He turned around and grabbed a box from the shelf. He opened the lid and held the box out to me. I tentatively reached out and picked it up. He gestured for me to wave it. I gently swooshed it from side to side and then pointed it out.

A stream of bright orange light flooded from its tip and struck the wall. A gash remained and I almost tossed the wand back into the box.

"I am so sorry." I apologized.

"It is quite alright child, I have had worse. But that was definitely not the right one for you."

He put the wand back and pulled out another one for me to try. The results were similar. After another three wands I was ready to give up. He pulled out the sixth wand and turned the open box to me. The wand was breathtaking.

It was made of two types of wood, and was elegantly carved. Roses and curls spread from the leather handle to the tip. It was truly beautiful.

I gently took it from the box and held it. It was not heavy at all but it still had some weight. I pointed it at the wall where the gash was. It felt natural as I swished it and pointed. A white light shone from the tip and swirled through the air towards the tear I had made. Red was laced throughout the white as it spread across the wall. The light faded and I lowered my hand. What was left surprised me.

The gash in the wall was no longer there. It was as if it never was.

I turned around to see Alex nodding and looking impressed. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Cherry and Ebony wood with a basilisk heartstring center. Finely crafted, and extremely unique." Mr. Ollivander stated.

He took it and packaged it. Within a few minutes we were off to see Fred and George.


End file.
